


Punainen kuu

by teapertti



Series: Verta jäällä [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Mental Instability, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: Eagle Creek, Minnesotan osavaltio. Pieni kaupunki keskellä ei-mitään, mutta syystä tai toisesta siellä on seitsemän urheilijaa, miesten yksinluistelun huippuja, kokouksessa jossa puhutaan Yhdysvaltojen asemasta taitoluistelussa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sarjan ensimmäinen osa "Ikuinen ilo" kirjoitettiin alun perin oneshotiksi, mutta myöhemmin tarina paisui kolmeosaiseksi oneshot-sarjaksi. Osat on tarkoitus lukea yksittäisinä tarinoina tai rinnakkain, ei niinkään jatkumona, vaikka viimeisenä tulevassa ficissä ajallinen ulottuvuus korostuukin.
> 
> Idea tästä syntyi jo ensimmäistä kirjoittaessa, mutta inspiraation laukaisi Hectorin kappale "Woyzeck".
> 
> Hauska nippelitieto: kirjoitin sekä tätä että kolmatta osaa ollessani itse Yhdysvaltojen-matkalla, tosin vähän eri osavaltiossa :P

"Anna mennä, anna mennä!" sanoo valmentaja viisitoistavuotiaalle valmennettavalleen, joka valmistautuu ensimmäisiin maailmanmestaruuskisoihinsa.  
  
"Älä liikoja mieti, vaan anna mennä", hän huutaa sylki roiskuen, ja Otabek Altin potkaisee vasemmalla jalallaan ja pysähtyy vasta jään keskellä, odottaa musiikkia alkavaksi, odottaa lyhytohjelman ensimmäisiä askeleita. Ja musiikki alkaa soida, ja maailma katsoo häntä, poikaa keskellä jäätä.  
  
Niissä kilpailuissa hän sijoittuu viimeiseksi. Hän muistaa valmentajan pettyneet kasvot, nyrkkiin puristuneet kädet. Häpeä on kuin lintu: se asettuu sydämeen ja väristää siipiään, kerta kerran jälkeen. Hän lupaa ja vannoo onnistuvansa seuraavalla kerralla. Valmentajan kasvot eivät värähdäkään.  
  
Voitto, kultamitali, on hänen mielessään tavoittamaton aarre, horisontissa siintävä valo, loistava lupaus vuoden 2016 Grand Prixin voittajan Yuri Plisetskyn rinnan päällä. Tulisi uusia kilpailuja ja uusia mahdollisuuksia. Uusia tavoitteita. Raadollisessa maailmassa ei ollut vain yhtä tapaa voittaa.  
  
Eagle Creek, Minnesotan osavaltio. Pieni kaupunki keskellä ei-mitään, mutta syystä tai toisesta siellä on seitsemän urheilijaa, miesten yksinluistelun huippuja, kokouksessa jossa puhutaan Yhdysvaltojen asemasta taitoluistelussa, miten lapset (erityisesti pojat) saataisiin harrastamaan tuota jäiden taidetta, ymmärtämään musiikin ja liikkeen koordinoitu kauneus. Otabek Altin istuu omituisen muotoisessa ahtaassa huoneessa Phichit Chulanontin (jolla on uudet luistimet, Minneapolisista ostetut) ja Victor Nikiforovin välissä. Hänen on vaikea ymmärtää naisen puhetta, tämän nopeaa brooklyniläisasenttia.  
  
Nainen, jolla on harmaa jakkupuku ja jäykät kasvot haluaa heidän kertovan, miksi heistä tuli luistelijoita. Christophe Giacometti aloittaa, hänen puhettaan on vielä vaikeampi ymmärtää mutta jostain syystä Otabek tietää, mistä hän puhuu. Nuori Christophe näkee miehen jäällä eikä taitoluistelun ilmaisuvoima enää jättänyt häntä rauhaan sen näyn jälkeen. Se on jotain, johon pystyy kanavoimaan sellaisia asioita, johon sanat eivät tulisi koskaan riittämään. Himoa, rakkautta, vihaa, häpeää.  
  
Otabek Altin katsoo silmäkulmistaan Christophe Giacomettin kasvoja, pitkiä silmäripsiä ja pitkää nenää ja sitten hän näkee aataminomenan ja sen alla jossain on valtimo joka sykkii sydämen tahdissa, kiemurtelee kaulakuopan lomassa. Vielä tämän päivän siellä virtaa tuli ja jää. Kun he kaikki lähtevät, herra Crowhauseria edustava nainen haluaa vielä esitellä heille jäähallin. Se on ankea ja pieni, mutta kuulemma ainoastaan paikallinen juniorijääkiekkojoukkue käytti sitä. He saisivat kaupungissa oleskelun aikana harjoitella siellä niin usein kuin halusivat.  
  
Yuuri Katsuki ja Victor Nikiforov haluavat jäädä harjoittelemaan heti. Jean-Jacques Leroy sanoo ajavansa Saint Pauliin iltapäivää viettämään. Phichit tahtoo mennä hänen mukaansa. Tilanne on kiusaannuttava. Christophe, Yuri ja Otabek lähtevät ulos. Kun he pääsevät oven ulkopuolelle, Christophe pysähtyy pari metriä oven ulkopuolella ja kääntyy sanomaan Yurille jotakin. Otabek ei kuule mitä hän sanoo, eikä Yuri vastaa hänelle mitään.  
  
"Liittyykö se Barcelonaan?" Otabek kysyy kovaan ääneen. He kummatkin katsovat häneen yllättyneenä, kasvot kalvenneina ja silti ikään kuin olisivat odottaneet hänen sanovan niin.  
  
"Ei se liity siihen millään tavoin", Yuri vastaa sitäkin kovemmalla äänellä. Otabekin ja Christophen katseet kohtaavat. Voisipa sen tehdä tässä ja nyt, on ensimmäinen ajatus. Teräs on kylmää. Raivo on kuumaa.  
  
"Eihän se sinulle kuulu", Christophe Giacometti sanoo hänelle. Ääni on kiusoitteleva, tahallinen verbaalinen täky.  
  
"Häivy silmistäni! Häivy!" Yuri huutaa Christophelle, viha purskahtaa hänestä yllättäen, jostain alitajunnan syövereistä.  
  
"Kuulit kyllä, hän ei halua nähdä sinua!" Otabek Altin sanoo (lähes huutaa) ja huomaa että Yuri poistuu paikalta. He ovat hetken kaksin. Rinta kohoaa ja laskeutuu. Hengitys ja sydämenlyönti. Otabek laskee: neljätoista tuntia. Sitten kaikki on toisin.  
  
-  
  
_Se oli ollut kylmä aamu (tammikuussa) kun hän oli tavannut Yuri Plisetskyn Barcelonassa Sagrada Familia -kirkon edessä olevalla aukealla. Barcelonan talvi ei ollut kylmä mutta Yuri oli kalpea aikaista aamua vasten, hän hieroi käsivarsiaan ja pälyili ympärilleen. Taskussaan hänellä oli kultamitali (hän näytti sen Otabekille ja laittoi sen sitten takaisin takkinsa taskuun turvaan) ja he lähtivät kävelemään yhdessä jonnekin. Kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään pitkään aikaan, vaan antoi silmiensä seurata katuun piirtyviä pitkiä varjoja._  
  
Sitten Yuri Plisetsky kertoi, mitä oli tapahtunut yön aikana. Tarina kesti pitkän aikaa, ja niin kesti myös kävelylenkki joka poukkoili kaupungin kaduilla sinne tänne. Otabek Altin ymmärsi sen jälkeen, ettei hän ollut enää sama ihminen. Lintu iski siipiään jossain sydämen sopukoissa, myötätunnosta. Aurinko nousi horisontissa, he palasivat kirkon eteen. Joku meni sisälle aamuhartauteen. Veri kiersi Otabekin suonissa hieman nopeampana ja kylmempänä.  
  
-  
  
He istuvat matkustajakodin pöydän ääressä. Jokaiselle paikalle on katettu kuppi kahvia ja pieni, pyöreä englantilainen hedelmäpiiranen. Häntä vastapäätä istuva Phichit tarkastelee leivosta uteliaana, käännellen sitä kädessään. Tunnelma on jollain tavalla harras, pöydän ääressä on seitsemän luistelijaa, pianoa soittelevaa vanhaa naista ei näy missään.  
  
Christophe Giacometti ottaa käteensä teräksisen veitsen ja halkaisee piiraan. Sisältö on tummanruskeaa ja täynnä hedelmiä (rusinoita). Hän syö toisen puoliskon ja nyökyttelee.  
  
"Hyvää", hän toteaa. Ikään kuin tämän riitin vapauttamana muutkin alkavat syömään.  
  
"Minä luulin että sisällä olisi lihaa", Yuuri Katsuki ihmettelee, eikä kukaan oikein osaa sanoa, onko hänen äänensävynsä pettynyt vai ei.  
  
Phichit Chulanont seisoo huoneensa ovella mustat luistimet kainalossaan. Hän juttelee hilpeästi Yuuri Katsukin kanssa ennen kuin toivottaa hyvää yötä ja katoaa. Otabek seisoo Yurin oven vierellä, nojaa ovenkarmiin ja katselee ympärilleen. Yuri Plisetskyn huulet näyttävät makeilta kuin taatelit (ja ehkä maistuvatkin, hän huomaa miettivänsä) mutta niiltä tulevat sanat ovat kitkeriä.  
  
"Minä ja JJ se typerä paskiainen riitelimme tässä illalla kumpi saa harjoitella hallilla ja lopulta annoin hänen harjoitella. Olisi pitänyt mennä hallille silloin kun hän oli poissa." Yuri puhaltaa pitkät otsahiukset pois silmiltään.  
  
Joitakin päiviä myöhemmin Otabek kertoo Yuri Plisetskyn hiuksista miehelle, jonka on tavannut tutkintavankeudessa. Tämä katsoo häntä ilmeettömin silmin, kyynisyys kasvoilta paistaen.  
  
"Ei se selitä mitään", hän toteaa paksulla, kyllästyneenä äänellä.  
  
"Se selittää kaiken", Otabek vastaa, ja ajattelee mielessään: kahdeksan tuntia.  
  
Lauantain ja sunnuntainvälinen yö on pitkä kuin nälkävuosi silloin kun sen käyttää tuijottamalla upouusia luistimia. Samanlaiset kuin Phichit Chulanontin uudet luistimet, ja toivottavasti sitä myöten ikuinen mysteeri. Tietysti on järkevämpiä, siistimpiä ja varmempia tapoja tappaa mies. Mutta entä sitten luistelijan? Sitä on vaikea uskoa. Oikeastaan hän tekee uhrilleen palveluksen. Oikea taitoluistelija arvostaa show´ta yhtä paljon kuin teknistä taituruutta. Siksi on oltava vähintäänkin jokin ruuvi löysällä että pärjäsi tässä lajissa. Keskinkertaisista persoonista tulee muodostelmaluistelijoita tai jääkiekkoilijoita, ei koskaan taitoluistelijoita.  
  
Kun kello on viisi, hän ottaa luistimet käsiinsä ja kuuntelee. Suojukset hän laittaa valmiiksi takataskuihin. Teräs tuntuu miellyttävältä kämmentä vasten (terät oli juuri teroitettu, joten ei kannattanut pitää liian tiukasti kiinni).  
  
"Anna mennä, Otabek! Anna mennä!" Valmentajan ääni sanoo Kazakstanin sankarille jossain kaukaisuudessa. Aurinko sinisellä pohjalla alkaa painua horisontin taa. Ensi yönä sen tilalle nousee täysikuu.  
  
Oikeudenkäynnissä hän istuu yksin, vain suurlähetystön lähettämä avustaja mukanaan. Otabek Altin seuraa silmä tarkkana, kun Yuri Plisetsky kävelee todistajanaitioon. Vaaleat hiukset on sidottu poninhännälle. Tuomari kysyy häneltä joitakin yksityiskohtia tapahtumista, mitkä tulkki kääntää. Mutta Yuri on hiljaa. Hän pelkää, että totuus tekisi kaikesta irvokkaamman. Hän tietää, että sillä ei oikeastaan ollut mitään väliä, mitä valamiehistö tiesi. Mutta ennen kaikkea, hän on vaiti uskollisuuden osoituksena. Tai ehkä sittenkin: jos mitään ei ikinä kirjoitettaisi pöytäkirjaan, Yuri Plisetsky saattaisi vielä jonain päivänä ajatella, ettei tällä jutulla – loppujen lopuksi – ollut mitään tekemistä hänen kanssaan.  
  
Koska kenelle tahansa voi tapahtua mitä tahansa.  
  
"Minä en aio sanoa mitään", hän toteaa oikeussalin kuullen. Kazakstanilainen avustaja nojautuu Otabekin puoleen:  
  
"Sinulle olisi ollut hyötyä, jos hän olisi puoltanut sinua." Otabek Altin ei vastaa. Kun häneltä kysytään, miksi hän teki niin kuin teki, hän kertoo:  
  
"Koska hän ansaitsi sen." Ja kun häneltä kysytään, katuiko hän, hän vastaa:  
  
"En vielä tänään."  
  
Tietysti hän olisi voinut kertoa ajatuksistaan aamuyöllä noin kello viisi kolmetoista, että hän oikeasti harkitsi vain uhkailevansa. Että jos Christophe Giacometti lopettaisi luistelemisen ja katoaisi jonnekin Geneven seudulle ikuisiksi ajoiksi eikä hänen tai Yuri Plisetskyn tai kenekään muunkaan tarvitsisi enää kohdata häntä missään niin hän säästyisi. Jos hän kuolisi luistelumaailmalle, hän säästyisi. Mutta se ajatus on ohimenevä kun hän astuu sisään mustat luistimet kourassaan ja näkee kaulakuopan paljastettuna ja kuvittelee mielessään sisällä kulkevan valtimon jossa veri virtaa villinä ja kuumana vielä hetken.  
  
Jos hän olisi kuollut niin kaikki olisivat onnellisempia. Sen ajatuksen turvin mikä tahansa teko olisi helppo. Petos petoksesta. Ruumis olisi pian kylmä kuin jää. Alkuperäinen suunnitelma: Phichit Chulanont saisi luistimet, joissa on verta. Otabek laittaa tämän luistimet urheilukassiin, joka on huoneen nurkassa. Phichit nukkuu syvää unta, ja heräisi pian. Otabek Altin istuu huoneessaan ja tärisee kuin horkassa. Eagle Creek heräisi pian todistamaan omituista juttua. Komisario ja murhatutkija Alice Mayhaven ajaisi pian kaupunkiin ja alkaisi selvittää tapausta. Aurinko nousee harmaalle taivaalle.  
  
Ei hän alkujaan ajatellut, että jäisi kiinni. Hänen suunnitelmansa oli ajaa Phichitin luistimet jonnekin kauas, johonkin Eagle Creekiäkin syrjäisempään kolkkaan tässä isossa osavaltiossa. Mutta adventtisunnuntaina Jean-Jacques Leroy haluaa käyttää autoa taas kerran, eikä kukaan voi siitä hänen kanssaan neuvotella, sillä se on vuokrattu hänen nimissään. Luistimet päätyvät sunnuntaiaamuna auton takaluukkuun odottamaan. Ne voisivat olla kenen tahansa luistimet. On epätodennäköistä, että auto tutkittaisiin vielä nyt.  
  
Silloin oli helppo uskoa, että kaikki järjestyisi, että Otabek Altin luistelisi kultaa seuraavissa kisoissa.  
  
Komisario Alice Mayhaven, tummahipiäinen nainen jonka tukka on vedetty tiukalle nutturalle, seisoo keskellä oleskeluhuonetta ja kertoo, ettei poliisi ole selvittänyt vielä mitään. Kuvitteleeko hän, että sitä kannattaa huudella ääneen? Yuuri Katsuki lysähtää hieman enemmän kasaan. Otabek Altin ei inhoa Yuuria mutta toivoo, että tämän erikoinen käytös veisi komisarion huomion (mustasukkaisuus on aina hyvä syy murhaan). Ehkä Alice Mayhaven kehittelee samanlaisen teorian kuin jokin Hercule Poirot ja onnistuu päättelemään että Phichit (tappiosta katkeroitunut) Jean-Jacques (ylpeytensä sokaisema) Victor (harhainen rakastaja) voisi tappaa.  
  
Seuraavana aamuna Otabek menee kuulusteluihin poliisilaitokselle. Mayhaven ei toistaiseksi pidä häntä järin kiinnostavana, ja poliisipäällikkö on heistä kahdesta kokemattomampi. Hänen verensä on kylmää eikä häntä enää hetkauta Christophe Giacomettin nimi, ei uutinen tämän kuolemasta. _Minä nukuin silloin kun hän kuoli._ (Mutta nyt olen valveilla.) Phichit Chulanontin luistimet ovat veressä eikä Otabek Altinilla ole mitään syytä tappaa sillä vain kolme tietää Barcelonasta ja he kaikki pysyvät vaiti. Yuri Plisetsky tulee vastaan kun hän kävelee pois poliisiasemalta. Hän hymyilee rohkaisevasti.  
  
Vain yhdellä heistä on auto. Otabek kaivaa urheilukassinsa sivutaskusta ruusukon, jonka on saanut tädiltään. Täti oli käynyt joskus Vatikaanissa ja tuonut mukanaan kullasta ja sileäksi hiotusta ruusukvartsista valmistetun ruusukon ja antanut sen veljenpojalleen (Kazakstanin sankarille) onnenamuletiksi. Vaikka perhe on teoriassa muslimeja, oltiin suvussa yhtä mieltä siitä, että se toi hyvää onnea luistelukilpailuihin. Jean-Jacques Leroy oli kerran iskenyt silmänsä siihen, suuret katoliset lehmänsilmänsä. Ja nyt Otabek uskoo että ruusukko voisi todella tehdä voimallisimman temppunsa.  
  
"Anna mennä! Anna mennä!"  
  
Jean-Jacques Leroy nojaa kaukalon seinämää vasten, hän on luistellut uuden ohjelmansa ja lepää hetken, luistelu on sitä että pitää harjoitella harjoitella ja harjoitella, tehdä sama uudelleen ja uudelleen. Otabek on nähnyt hänen ohjelmansa lopun, lyhyt askelsarja ja matala hyppy sekä päätös korkkiruuvipiruettiin. Mutta ei se häntä kiinnosta, vaan Jean-Jacquesin heikkoluonteisuus. Hän kävelee kaukalon reunaa piykin ja jää puolen metrin päähän. He ovat hetken hiljaa. Otabek kaivaa ruusukon taskustaan ja sanoo, että Jean-Jacques saisi sen jos lainaisi hänelle pariksi päiväksi ajokorttiaan ja vuokra-autoa. Tämä on vaiti. Minkä vuoksi? Minneapolisissa asuu eräs serkkuni, ja haluaisin käydä kylässä kun kerran olen alueella. Aika hauska sattuma. Eikö olekin? Mutta tarvitsen auton. Miksi ajokortti? Joudun ongelmiin jos ajan ilman kuljettajanlupaa. Vai niin. Ei maksa paljoa vaivaa sinulle, et tee ajokortilla huomenna mitään.  
  
Otabek laittaa taskuunsa kanadalaisen ajokortin jossa sanotaan nimeksi JEAN-JACQUES LEROY. Hän voisi hetkellisesti, yhden tai kaksi päivää, olla Jean-Jacques Leroy. Ehkä kukaan ei tajuaisi. Tänään on kuulustelupäivä: on siis lähdettävä huomenna, kun tilanne on jo vähän vähemmän kireä. He istuvat illalla kaikki oleskeluhuoneessa, vanha nainen joka osaa soittaa pianoa tekee niin, Otabek pyytää häntä soittamaan jotain koska musiikki on turmeltumatonta ikuisesti. Rikollisenkin soitto voisi olla kaunista. Nainen soittaa sävelmän, jota hän ei tunne, kristillinen sävelmä varmasti, eurooppalainen. Lopulta olemme kaikki vain kuolevaisia. Meidän pienet lankeemuksemme eivät muuttaisi ihmiskunnan historiaa, tai pelastushistoriaa, tai universumin hidasta liikettä. Yuuri Katsuki vapisee oleskeluhuoneen nurkassa, kiemurtelee kuin särki koukussa. Hän ei palaisi enää koskaan ennalleen, Otabek tajuaa ajattelevansa.  
  
Keskustelu valamiehistössä keskittyy siihen, oliko tappo _crime passionnel_ vaiko tarkkaan suunniteltu murha. Suurlähetystön hankkima puolustusasianajaja on todennut, että luistimien osto ei itsessään viitannut murha-aikeeseen, koska kyseessä ei ollut tavanomainen tappoväline. Lisäksi raaka tapa liittyi usein tunnekuohun vallassa tehtyyn tekoon. Oikeuden ongelmaksi todettakoon, ettei todistajia ollut. Yuri Plisetskyn puhumattomuus tulkittiin, että hän ei ollut osallinen tapaukseen, vaikka oli nähty yhdessä uhrin ja tekijän riidellessä. (Mistä aiheesta he riitelivät? Ihan kun minä muistaisin. Jostain ihan turhasta.) Otabek tuijottaa tyhjyyttä edessään, silmiensä alla avautuvaa näkyä, visiota tulvaisuudesta joka odottaa häntä. Yuri vanhempineen oli kadonnut todistuksen jälkeen, eikä hän ollut palannut.  
  
Aamupäivällä joulukuun 24. päivä hän saa tietää, että poliisilaitoksella työskentelevä harjoittelija on löytänyt tuntemattomat luistimet Jean-Jacques Leroyn vuokraaman auton takapenkillä. Autoa ei oltu vielä tutkittu, koska sitä ei pidetty olennaisena tapauksen kannalta. Mutta harjoittelija oli ollut vastuussa tekovälineen käsittelystä ja hän oli sattumoisin huomannut, että auton takapenkillä olevat luistimet olivat samanlaiset kuin tappovälineenä käytetyt. Hän oli pyytänyt auton vuokraajalta luvan tutkia auton ja Otabek oli joutunut hetkeksi luovuttamaan avaimen poliiseille. Kun poliisipäällikkö kävelee pois Phichit Chulanontin luistimet mukanaan, hän tajuaa että on mahdollista että kaikki paljastuisi. Hetkellisesti hän tuntee itsensä levottomaksi, silmänräpäyksen ajan hän tuntee jotain, jota voisi kutsua katumukseksi.  
  
Kun Phichit palaa poliisiasemalta, Otabek on häntä vastassa ovella.  
  
"Olivatko ne sinun?"  
  
"Olivat ne! Eikö olekin uskomatonta?" Phichit Chulanont on typerys. Hänen hymynsä on liian vilpitön. Hän ei ymmärrä, että kaiken järjen mukaan hän itse istui murhaajan kanssa matkan Minneapolisista Eagle Creekiin. Hän ei tiedä, mitä tapahtui Barcelonassa. Kiittäisi onneaan mokoma paskiainen, että hänen ranteissaan kohisi lämmin veri joka ei kerjännyt päästä ulos.  
  
He istuvat kaikki ruokasalissa, majatalon omistaja Smithson laittaa heille ru okaa. Sitä ei tarjota vielä tuntiin, mutta he kaikki istuvat kuitenkin siellä, odottaen yhdessä jouluateriaa, sillä seuraavana päivänä on joulupäivä. Tai on joulupäivä niille jotka noudattavat länsimaista kalenteria: siellä missä Otabek oli syntynyt oli aina eletty toisenlaisen ajankulun mukaan. Jean-Jacques Leroy ja pianoa hyvin soittava nainen näyttävät hartaalta. Otabek menee keittiöön pahoittelemaan Smithsonille, ettei voi osallistua aterialle.  
  
"Minne matka?" hän ihmettelee.  
  
"Minneapolisiin. Serkkuni luo käymään", hän sanoo.  
  
"Tulen illalla takaisin." Se on vale, joka saattaa hyvinkin paljastua vielä tämän päivän aikana. Smithson nyökkää ja jatkaa sitten puuhasteluaan. Otabek lähtee ulos keittiössä olevasta ovesta, sillä hän ei välitä nähdä Yuuri Katsukin tai Phichit Chulanontin kasvoja enää koskaan. Vain Yurin hän haluaisi tavata vielä kerran, ihailla tämän suoria vaaleita hiuksia jotka hän on pätkinyt vähän ennen kuin saapui Eagle Creekiin.  
  
"Otabek!" Ja siellä hän on, nojaa ikkunalautaan huoneessaan, jonka ikkuna osoittaa jäähallille päin. Kylmä puhuri saa hänen kasvonsa punottamaan.  
  
"Aja varovasti! On luvattu kurjaa säätä!" hän huutaa. Otabek Altin haluaisi huutaa jotakin takaisin, käskeä häntä voittamaan kultaa seuraavanakin vuonna.  
  
Hänet tuomitaan Christophe Giacomettin murhasta. Valamiehistö on lähes yksimielinen, vain muutama puoltaa väitettä, että itse surmatyö ei ollut etukäteen suunniteltu. Ensimmäinen aste, raaka, laskelmoitu teko. Tuomari kysyy kerta toisensa jälkeen: miksi teit sen? Otabek Altin ei vastaa. Hän istuu oikeussalissa kädet pöydälle ristittynä, kasvot paljastettuina. Puolustusasianajaja ottaa silmälasit nenältään, pyyhkii ne mikrokuituliinalla ja laittaa sitten takaisin paikoilleen. Pari päivää myöhemmin Otabek lukee paikallislehdestä jutun, jossa hän kuvailee puolustettavaansa "olosuhteet huomioon ottaen miellyttäväksi ja yhteistyöhaluiseksi ihmiseksi". Elinkautinen, tuomari julistaa rangaistukseksi. Suoritetaan Yhdysvalloissa. Kazakstanin sankari ei enää koskaan astu jalallakaan kotimaahansa. Kun talviolympialaiset koittavat, kukaan ei hiiskahdakaan siitä, että lippua kantaa joku tuntematon urheilija.  
  
Tunnin ajomatkan jälkeen lumipyry alkaa yltyä, mutta Otabekilla ei ole aikaa ajatella säätä. Anna mennä, anna mennä! Ääni, jonka hän etäisesti tunnistaa lapsuusajan valmentajan ääneksi, kannustaa häntä jatkamaan eteenpäin. Ihmiselle, joka ei ole koskaan luistellut, sellaiselle, joka ei ole koskaan kuullut sitä omituista, raapivaa ääntä, joka syntyy metallin ja jään liitosta, hänelle pelkkä ajatuskin kolmoislutzista on mahdoton. Ja niinhän se on, että onnistunut kolmoislutz on tulos vaativasta, vuosia kestävästä harjoittelusta, kurinalaisesta elämästä johon kuului alistaminen ja alistuminen. Samalla tavoin ajatus toisen ihmisolennon hengen riistämisestä saattaa tuntua aluksi mahdottomalta. Mutta toisin kuin luistelua, vihaa ei tarvitse harjoitella. Se on kuin kaulakuopan alle pesiytyvä kasvain, joka kohmettaa veren hiljalleen.  
  
Lumi pöllyää kaikkialla auton ympärillä. Jossain kaukaisuudessa loistaa kuu. Toden totta: täksi yöksi on luvattu kuunpimennys, kuu auringon ja maan välissä. Punainen kuu. Mutta kaikki mitä Otabek saattaa nähdä edessään on lumenvalkoisen ja yönmustan hallittu sekamelska, jonka keskellä välähtävät auton etuvalot silloin tällöin. Kai hän on jo silloin ymmärtänyt, että joskus hän jäisi kiinni, että tarinan loppu olisi yhtä ennustettavissa kuin punaisen kuun nousu yötaivaalle juuri tänään. Mutta tie jatkuisi ikuisesti, ja mitä kauempana hän olisi Eagle Creekistä Minnesotan osavaltiosta, sitä vaikeampi hänet olisi tunnistaa. Autoradiossa soi se sama eurooppalainen joululaulu, jota pianonainen oli soittanut pari päivää sitten Otabekin pyynnöstä. _Gloria in excelsis Deo._ Enkelten tervehdys. Tänä yönä se tapahtuu.  
  
Joitakin päiviä ennen oikeudenkäyntiä Yuri Plisetsky tulee tapaamaan häntä tutkintavankeuteen. Vaaleat, likaiset hiukset näyttivät elottomilta, mutta silti niiden hohteessa oli Otabekin silmiin jotakin toismaailmallista. He istuvat lasiseinän kummallakin puolella, Yuri ojentaa kätensä kohti keskellä olevaa aukkoa ja Otabek tekee sanoin, sormet kohtaavat. Hetkellinen lohtu.  
  
"Minnesotassa ei ole kuolemantuomiota", Yuri sanoo. Ehkä se on ainoa myönteinen asia, jonka hän osaa sanoa. Tai ehkä hän vain toistelee sitä itsensä tähden.  
  
"Kiitän onneani", Otabek vastaa.


End file.
